Lovely Princess
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: AU. Project Kimono alert! Please stay seated and enjoy this update which is after a VERY long time. KyoYuya
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Princess 

Author: Yuya, princess. Kyo, still Kyo. Shinrei, Yuya's fiancé. Mahiro, Yuya's maid. Kyoshiro, Yuya's childhood friend. Enjoy…

Chapter 1 – Royal Girl

"YUYA-HIME!" Mahiro ran all over the castle compounds and found Yuya loitering by herself. True, she was the princess's friend, but at the same time, she's also her maid. It was her job to keep her safe!

"Oi, Mahi-chan! C'mere, the carps have gotten bigger!" Yuya was kneeling near the pond and waved to Mahiro.

Mahiro sighed and stomped her foot. "Your highness! Lord Shinrei will be here in a few hours! This is not the time for you to be feeding useless good for nothing fishes! You should dress up before the lady finds you here!" Mahiro pulled Yuya's left arm and dragged her all the way to her room.

"Mahiro! Release me, onegai!" Yuya begged for Mahiro to release her but no chance. She was very troublesome in every single way, she always ran away from everything. Okuni, the lady, her stepmother, was the one who suggested her marrying Shinrei. Her father, Megeira just obeyed. Her real mother, Sai, died 4 years ago, along with her brother in a raid. Her sister, Sakuya, was already married to her friend Kyoshiro.

"Yuya-hime, this is not the time for you to be playing around! You are to marry Lord Shinrei and become head of this family!" Mahiro took a load of silk kimonos and threw them at Yuya's face. "Dress up! After that, I need to do your make-up and hair! And wear shoes!"

"Hai, hai, hai!" Yuya took the kimonos and got dressed behind the screen. "Should I wear pink or green or black?"

"Pink! Hurry up!" Mahiro fumed. It was a bad day for her, VERY BAD!

"Hey, 12 layers! 12 layers!" Yuya yelled. "How do you expect me to finish dressing up under 12 layers of kimonos under one minute!" Yuya undressed herself and started overlapping her first kimono with another one, and another one, and another one, and another one and you got the gist of it!

"Yuya… hurry up!" Mahiro said impatiently. "The lady is expecting you to meet her!"

Footsteps were heard outside the chamber. A figure stepped inside; it was Lady Okuni, heiress of the Izumo family. She once served as a Shinto Miko at the Izumo Shrine. She married Lord Megeira after receiving his invitation. She was a very interesting woman considering that she was a Miko, but dresses sexily.

"Yuya… are you ready?" her soft voice sent shivers towards Yuya. Yuya saw her not as a mother, but a sister, who cares for her in a strange way…

"Not yet, Lady Okuni… just a few more layers…" Yuya said behind the screen.

"Lord Shinrei is very excited to see you… he wants to see you so badly that he arranged today's meeting, isn't that exciting!" Lady Okuni clapped her hands, "It's so nice to be so young!"

"Milady, he's 7 years older than me… isn't that a big gap?" Yuya's head popped from behind the screen.

"Not that big of a gap… he's nice, perfect, handsome and of royalty as you are… we expect him to be early… so Mahiro, do her hair and make-up as quickly and as carefully as you can…" and with that last sentence, lady Okuni left the chamber.

Yuya sighed and plopped herself on her bed. "Mahiro, I need a break… after all of this, I'm taking a ride on Shirô…" and Yuya sat up in a sitting position and smiled at Mahiro. "Let's get this done with and I'll be home free earlier…"

Mahiro smiled and winked at her. "Alright, just leave everything to me!"

…

_After a while_…

"There, done!" Mahiro placed the lipstick on the make-up table. "What do you think?"

Yuya opened her eyes and saw her other half, her princess half. Beautiful, elegant, charming and has great charisma with all those layers of make-up. Yuya sighed, _would that Shinrei guy like me without make-up? Well, it's not that I'm ugly… but he only saw me once, and with make-up! What if he saw me without it? Would he think indifferently of me? _

"So? What do you think?" Mahiro asked eagerly.

Yuya smiled. "It's fine, it's pretty cool too…" Yuya was not kidding, it was very fine work to start off with, and Mahiro has a knack for fashion, ever since she was small. They all used to hang out together, her, Sakuya, Nozomu, Kyoshiro, Mahiro and _some other kid_… Yuya didn't remember him so much, he was quiet, he had long hair and he never seemed to smile around them. Especially with Kyoshiro and Sakuya…

"Hey, Mahiro… do you remember the guy who used to hang out with us? The guy with long hair? The guy who doesn't like to smile? Do you remember about him?" Yuya turned to Mahiro.

Mahiro thought for a while and clapped her hands. "Yeah, I do! He doesn't talk much, does he? Well, anyways… I remember his name was…" her words were cut off by the sound of the door opening, Sakuya was standing right behind it.

"Yuya? Are you ready? Lady Okuni asked me to fetch for you… Lord Shinrei is already downstairs…" with that Sakuya left after closing the door.

"Here we go… next stop, _stairway to hell_…" Yuya then sat up and was escorted downstairs by Mahiro. When she was descending the stairs, Yuya could see Lord Muramasa, an acquaintance to her father and brother-in-law of Mahiro. To say this, Mahiro's family served her family for decades. Before Mahiro, Mayumi, her sister worked for her mother. And now after Lord Muramasa married Mayumi, she was allowed to quit the job and Mahiro was next in line. So, before Mahiro marries off with another family, she cannot stop working for them. **She's not a slave!**

"Ah, Yuya-hime, nice to see you… you too, Mahiro," Muramasa flashed a warm smile which both Yuya and Mahiro returned.

"Where's nee-san? She's not with you?" Mahiro looked around to search for her sister's presence but found no one that matched her sister.

"Oh, Mayumi's too heavy to come here… she is pregnant, you know…" Muramasa laughed seeing both Yuya's and Mahiro's jaws dropped.

"Oh, really? When! Is her womb big now?" Mahiro asked eagerly.

"A few months… it's due this summer…" Muramasa sighed. "She's being acting weird, like all pregnant women are…"

"Aren't you excited to be a father?" Yuya asked. She was answered with a nod.

"Very excited… so excited that I was kicked at the ribs when I touched her womb…" Muramasa sighed again.

"Mayumi's kick?"

"Yes… very much her's and the baby's, I guess… it was a hard kick!" Muramasa smiled and laughed.

"Yuya, come meet Lord Shinrei, he's outside at the garden…" Okuni came from behind him. "Your father's talking to him right now…" and she led Yuya outside where a man with silver hair tied in a ponytail dressed in marine blue awaited.

He turned around and flashed a smile. His golden eyes sparkling brightly. "Yuya-hime, so nice to see you again… you look breathtaking…" and he bowed to her.

"Hello there, Lord Shinrei… nice weather today, isn't it?" Yuya reluctantly greeted him.

"And Shinrei, DO NOT TOUCH HER BEFORE THE WEDDING! Bye dear, have a nice talk…" and Megeira left with Okuni.

Yuya watched in amazement as her father walked away. _What did he actually mean?_

"I see you have grown into a beautiful woman since the last time I've seen you…" Shinrei flashed a warm smile before he coughed.

"You alright?" Yuya went to his side and gently patted his back. "Okay now?"

"Y-yes… thank you… I guess I'm having those bad coughs again…" he gazed at Yuya and flashed another smile. "Yuya-hime… please excuse me, I got something that I must do right now." With that, he left Yuya alone.

Yuya just looked at his figure walking away, out of her reach… she sighed.

"I might as well go exploring… I have to find Shirô, he might be with Kyoshiro right now…" and Yuya lifted her long kimono to prevent it from brushing dust and walked away.

…

"Kyoshiro! Kyoshiro! Shirô!"

"Who's that?" Kyoshiro's voice echoed from behind a stable. Yuya went to see what he was doing and saw that he was feeding a pony.

"Hey, where's Shirô?"

He stood up and stretched his arms. "He's at his stable, I've just fed him, why?"

"No, I was just… well, I want to go out for a bit. It won't be for long… I'll come back as soon as the sun sets."

"Well, come back earlier, you know your beloved Shirô has no sense of direction…" and Kyoshiro led Yuya to Shirô's stable. There, Yuya could see her white horse, wagging his long tail as if excited to see her. Yuya smiled and hopped onto him.

"I'm sorry of the extra weight, I promise this will be the last time you have to bear with my kimono… and Kyoshiro, tell them not to worry, okay? Hyaah!" with that Shirô leapt over the stable and dashed all the way to the front gate.

"Who'd be worried? Every time you go out horsing around, you'll come back earlier coz you're scared or something…" Kyoshiro said before continuing to feed the ponies.

…

Yuya travelled quite a distance, for a second, she's in the forest. Shirô galloped slowly from exhaustion. Yuya was also quite exhausted, her kimono torn slightly from the work of tree branches. This was the first time she travelled this distance, usually, she would just ride around the garden.

It was getting very late, the sun has set and yet she still stayed in the forest. The sound of birds chirping a tune had soon faded and was replaced with howls of wild wolves. The air was getting chilly and still Yuya stayed still. Her slow breathing was heard among the silent air. She sighed. _I'm lost_…

A rustle came from behind her and the alerted Shirô yelped in surprise and dashed away leaving Yuya unstable and fell from him. Everything went black.

-

A/N: I just posted this here because I wanna see what other people think other than the peeps at MM. Review. Chapter 2 will follow suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SDK is clearly not mine. The rightful owner would be Kamijyo-sensei who I salute and would do anything to meet him.

-

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Encounter

Eyes still heavy, Yuya had awoken from her deep unconscious sleep. Eyes examining her surroundings, she sighed and thought out aloud, "Where am I?"

"You're at our campsite, girly."

Surprised, Yuya turned her head to where the voice came from. She saw a young man with blond hair. _Around my age, I see_. The young man advanced to where she sat and gave her a cup of water. Yuya looked at it indifferently. "What for?"

"He asked me to give you some, he said you might be thirsty." The young man sat near her and rummaged the backpack next to her.

Yuya looked at the liquid and slowly drank it. _Very bitter_. Yuya grimaced; she spat it out and looked at the man menacingly. "Is this really water!"

"Eh? Never had natural water before?" he seemed surprised while looking at her.

"N-Natural? You don't mean…" Yuya became pale. _Seriously not that_…

"You're not thinking about _that _are you? You're weird, never had natural water that came from rocks is way too low! Haven't you had some once?" the man laughed.

"Laughing is quite rude, sir. And may you address your name first before saying those despicable unmannered words?" Yuya said politely but very stern with every word pronunciation. The man looked quite surprised.

He cleared his throat and flashed a cocky grin. "Akira's my name, or should I say it like this, my name is Akira of the Shiseiten."

"My name is Yuya, if you'd want to know my family name, tell me yours," Yuya said sternly.

Akira sighed. "Got no family name, missy…"

"I told you my name, call me by it. And in addition, I'll tell you my family name then, Shiina."

"Miss Shiina Yuya then, I see?" Akira asked. Yuya nodded. Akira thought for a while…

"Are you, alone? But I think there's some other person with you, right?" Yuya broke the silence. Akira seemingly surprised turned to Yuya with a sharp glare. Yuya was shocked at the output.

"H-How'd you know?" he stuttered a bit. Yuya cocked a smile.

"Who is he? Your brother?"

"Again, how'd you know he's a guy!" Akira leapt to his feet.

"You said it, I'm just repeating it. And is that him?" Yuya pointed someone behind him.

Akira turned to see the one behind him. He sighed. "Hotaru."

Hotaru approached the campsite and glanced at Yuya. Eyes not leaving her, he asked, "Is that you, Akari?" Akira anime- collapsed.

"NO, SHE IS NOT THAT AKARI! NOT THAT SLY MANGIRLGUY AKARI!" Akira shouted and shook his head in disagreement.

"Who is Akari?" Yuya questioned again. Being a princess, she never really had the chance to meet up with people easily; it was like that she was locked in a cage…

Akira looked at her in disbelief, eyes widening as if she had not asked enough questions already. "Yuya-san, please stop asking questions, do you not know who the Shiseiten are!"

"No."

"Really?" Hotaru bumped into the conversation.

"No, I've been stuck at home for years, I don't know anything…" Yuya said with a hint of unhappiness. It was true; she's never really been out after her mom had died…

"Pity you, hee!" a girly voice came from behind Yuya. She turned to face the figure and fell.

"Yeowch… that hurt badly…" Yuya let out her moan of pain. She lifted her gaze to see a fancy woman with the most freakishly PINK hair! "Who are you?"

The woman offered her hand and Yuya took it cautiously. "Akari."

"Miss Akari, thank you for your help…" Yuya flashed a warm smile. Akari blushed.

"S'cuse me, but Akari is not a woma…" a punch flew to Hotaru's face. His body fluttering away to reach a tree 10 kilometers away from their campsite (just kidding! He just hit a tree not far from their campsite).

Akari happily whistled a tune and turned to Akira with a death glare, "Good riddance…" Akira went to chibi size and ran away and disappeared behind a bush.

"Wow, that must really hurt, why'd you punch him, Akari-san?" Yuya questioned again.

"I was just trying to kill the mosquito that was on his face, simply put, dear Yuya…" Akari laughed, '_was trying to kill him too…'_

"Why didn't you just slap him?" again, irritating questioning…

Akari laid her index finger to Yuya's lips. "Hush my dear Yuya, questions just irritate me a little…"

"Okay… _why_?" Yuya innocently added the freaking 'WHY?'.

Akari's eyebrows twitched a bit and a smirk formed. "Yuya… please stop, I can't bear it. And allow me to call my companion, _ask_ him _questions_, wait for a minute…" Akari left Yuya and disappeared behind the same freakin' bush. "BONTENMARU!" after that sudden shriek, it was quiet again…

Yuya was left alone and she was fidgeting around, very much wanting to talk and _ask_ questions again. _And who is Bontenmaru_?

"Oy." A hand was on Yuya's left shoulder and she was jerked back and onto the ground with force.

Very much surprised, Yuya let out a very loud scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The unknown figure let go of Yuya and plugged his left ear with his finger, "Damn girl, you're so loud!"

"Yuya-san, are you alright?" Akira ran to Yuya's side and calmed her. He turned to the figure, "Kyo."

_Kyo_? Yuya looked back and saw a very gorgeous man standing before her. Voice stuck, Yuya can only stare at the annoyed offender _or_ the offended…

"Kyo-san, you shouldn't have scared her, she's out of words now, you see?" Akira tsk'd and lifted Yuya back to her feet. "You should rest, Yuya-san, I'll get more water for you… oh, and Kyo-san, try to be gentler with words?" and with that last sentence, he left.

Silence broke out between them. None wants to speak, both feels offended. Yuya stared at her hands, which were folding her kimono and at the same time, unfolding it again. Kyo sat at the nearest tree trunk next to Yuya and kept unsheathing and sheathing his Muramasa. After a while…

Yuya leapt to her feet and pointed her index finger to Kyo. "You fiendish man! Please say sorry to what you have done before, or else!"

Kyo leapt to his feet and slapped away Yuya's hand. "Watch where you're pointing at, girl. I am not that gentle with my actions either…" he said with a menacing tone.

Yuya yelped and raised her hand again, only to be grabbed roughly at her wrist. "U-unhand me, you unmannered warrior. If these matter would reach my father's ears, you shall not see the next sunrise AGAIN!"

Kyo only smirked. "Who the hell cares? I can kill both you AND your father with ease. And I don't even have to raise my blade at all…" he laughed mockingly after that.

Yuya's eyes widened in terror and her eyes begin to well up. She bit her lip and sniffed. Kyo stopped laughing and was really surprised when he saw her tears streaming down her cheeks. He quickly released her wrist and looked around worriedly. '_Where is Akari when I need him_?'

Yuya's sob became louder and all Kyo could do was watch in horror and she began to cry like a little girl. Her cries became louder and wetter as she was crying all her tears out. "I want my papa! I want my mama! I don't wanna be with you!"

"Oy, shut up little girl, stop bawling and calm yourself down! Are you still a baby!" his words just made her cry louder. He sighed and grasped her neck. The startled Yuya stopped crying during the swift moment only to continue with revenge. Her cry is now even more babyish and annoying than ever.

Kyo shook his head and grumbled. '_This is my last resort… here goes nothing_…' he held Yuya's head with his hands and forced a kiss on her moist lips. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Yuya turned crimson and pushed him away.

"Perverted-unmannered-lowly-first kiss stealer-man!" Yuya wiped her mouth and spat out. "I'd rather be kissed by a pig than by you!"

"Hmph, who'd want to kiss a baby like you? Pu-lease…" Kyo smirked and left her.

"H-hey! Akira-san said…" Yuya stopped Kyo by grabbing a fist of his long blood crimson hair. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Yuya.

"Do you really want me to act harsher than I already am?" Kyo glared menacingly at her. His red ruby eyes flaring furiously…

Yuya stared at him and blinked. "Your eyes…" and she placed her index finger to his lips, "That mouth…" and she slowly closed her eyes and fell, but Kyo caught her on time.

"H-hey!" and Yuya was in his embrace for a few minutes before he called out for his comrades. "Shiseiten!"

Akari and Bon appeared from behind the bush and Hotaru came limping with Akira as his support. "What is it Kyo?" they all said together.

"Akari, check this woman, Akira, where's the water? Hotaru, dress your wound and Bontenmaru, what happened to you!" Kyo said all at once. Kyo handed Yuya to Akari and gave all the guys a good sounding.

Akari checked Yuya's body. 'no external injury, no internal bleeding, no mental problem…', "Kyo, she's suffering from a fainting disease I guess, she faints every time easily when her mind is experiencing a jolt of memory flashback, not dangerous but can be very annoying… let her rest and everything will be fine."

Kyo nodded and ordered Bon to carry Yuya's body. He did what he was ordered to do and glared at Akari who was giggling. Akira was crying while dressing Hotaru's wound, he was sad that Kyo was mad at him. Hotaru patted his companion's back and sang him a child's rhyme.

-

A/N: How's that? Just like MM, I still haven't added the 5th chapter… uh, until then, ja! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – You Remember, Don't You?

"_Yuya! Come here, I want you to meet your future husband!" Sai called out to her daughter. Yuya came walking slowly because of her long kimono. She was still five years old at that time. _

_Her future husband was ten years old. He didn't like to smile, maybe. Sai ushered Yuya to shake hands with the boy but he refused. Yuya cried because of that. The father of the boy ordered him to comfort her. He reluctantly did that…_

_Yuya calmed down and smiled, she asked; "I'm Yuya, what's your name?" the boy blushed. He walked away but Yuya followed him everywhere._

_The boy was getting irritated with her and yelled at her, "Stop following me!"_

_Yuya stopped dead in her tracks and blushed. "I was, I was just trying to… to… be friends…"_

_The boy sighed and walked to her. He offered his hand, which Yuya took hesitantly. He held her hand and took her for a walk. After a while, when they were at the fish pond, he told her…_

"_My name is…" and everything went black._

…

"Kyo…"

"Kyo! She's awakened!" Akira called out to him. "Yuya-san, you all right?" he asked.

Yuya barely moved and Akari stopped her from doing so. "Rest, you need it… Akira, she needs water, get some for her and get the medicine I brewed just now, please?" And Akari touched Yuya's forehead, which was burning, 'Fever'.

"Right away!" and Akira ran passing Kyo who was walking towards Akari. He kneeled down next to Akari and looked at Yuya, a bit of concern on his face.

"Kyo, she's fine but she has a fever, would you mind taking care of her while I get a wet towel?" Akari left after getting Kyo's nod.

Yuya was showing slight signs of pain on her face. As her hand was reaching out for something, Kyo suddenly held it lightly with his hand. "Okasan…" was all she managed to blurt out before going back to dreamland.

Very sure that she was asleep; Kyo muttered something. "You remember, don't you?" having no answer from her, he continued. "Do you remember me? Your supposed-to-be husband?"

"Kyo…" she murmured in her sleep.

"I guess not… you had a sudden amnesia when Sai-sama and Nozomu died… you forgot about me and I was forced to be out of your life by your damned father and Sakuya… even Kyoshiro joined in. Mahiro was forbidden to see or talk to me. I had to hold back everything… my sudden sadness of not being able to see you, my anger at my father for trying to overthrow your father's position… every single thing…"

Kyo stopped as Yuya began to open her eyes; her emerald eyes wide open, looking at him blankly. "Kyo?" she said weakly.

Kyo only managed to look at her eyes, which revealed nothing that could relief him from his worries. "You okay? I'm sorry about before…"

Yuya sat up and looked at him. She reached out her hand to touch his red hair, then, his cheeks until his mouth and she kissed him. She freed the kiss and said simply, "Kyo-sama… no, Kyo… where have you gone all this time?"

Kyo was flabbergasted and he smiled and answered her, "To search for your memories of course, did I find all of it?"

Yuya shook her head. "No, I don't really remember all of it but yes, I remember you as my fiancé… and I used to call you Kyo-sama and you always stare into my eyes and touched my hair… and those are happy memories…"

Yuya's face grimaced. "I remember my nii-sama's death, my okasan…" a small sob escaped her mouth. "I… I… I'm sorry that I forgot about you…"

Kyo cupped her chin and lifted her face. "It's okay, and I'm the one who should say sorry…"

Yuya shook her head and cried her eyes out. "N-no! It is me who is wrong, I should say sorry to you!"

Kyo leaned towards her making his forehead touching hers. "My princess, I am not mad, nor happy because of that. My father made a mistake, and his mistakes could not be atoned because of his death. His sins fall down onto me and I was exiled from your land. Even though I came back to find you, you came to me instead…" Kyo smirked and hugged her. He whispered something, which made her blush.

"N-no way! We're not even married yet!" she yelled and pulled back from Kyo.

Kyo laughed and he stood up. "Hey, if you're feeling better, I suggest you try and guess Akari's gender… because he's not who you think he is…" and he left her.

After a while, Yuya's still in her same spot and same stance. She didn't even move an inch. Her face was blank and is slightly pale…

"Miss Akari is a…" she started but didn't finish her sentence because Akari came.

"How are you, Yuya-san? I see and have heard from Kyo that you are feeling a lot better? Now, please lay and sleep, here's the wet towel for you…" Akari tried to put Yuya down to the sleeping bag but Yuya remained immobile. Akari tried harder but still, Yuya didn't move an inch. A vein popped at Akari's forehead. "Y-Yuya-san… why are you so… 'Keras' (Hard)? Are you petrified?"

Yuya turned to Akari slowly and murmured, "Akari-san… are you a…"

"Here's the medicine!" Akira said cheerfully and saw that Yuya was awake. He blushed a little and coughed, "Here's the medicine," he said with a macho tone.

"Thanks Akira-kun… now, Yuya-san…" Akari gave Yuya the medicine but Yuya didn't even bother to take it…

"Akari-san… are you a… ma…"

"Yo, Tokichiro-kun, Kyo said to ask if Yuya-chan asked you the question? Did she?" Bon came walking merrily.

Akari turned to face him, face blank. "What question?" and turned to Yuya, "What question, Yuya-san?"

"Are you a… ma…" Yuya began again, only to be interfered by Hotaru.

"Kyo-san asked me to ask if you guys are hungry or not… are you guys hungry?" Hotaru asked.

"Um, n-- wait a minute, did you just say Tokichiro, Buffalo-san! I'll call you MASAMUNE… you Date… (It's really pronounced Da-té, but Akari pronounced it the normal date word…)" Akari kicked Bon at his mister's and punched his blind eye plus the usual punch-his-jaw-please.

"Uh… don't want to be Bontenmaru now… uh, so… hungry?"

"Yeah, we'll eat… Yuya-san?" Akira turned to Yuya who was looking very strange.

"Akira-san… is Akari-san a ma---n?" she whispered.

"A what?"

"Akari, this girl's talking about you…" Hotaru waved at Akari.

"Oh, okay!" and he glared at Bon's bloody figure, "See you darlin'! IN HELL OF COURSE!" and Akari strode away…

"Akari, Yuya-san has a question for you," Akira told him.

"What is it, dear Yuya-san? Do you want to ask a girl, a girl problem?" Akari said with a sweet tone not noticing his background, Akira and Hotaru, making faces.

"A-actually… I want to ask if you are a man… or… a sissy?"

Akari grinned and turned to the other guys. The grin fell and turned to a Devil's smirk impersonation. "NOW. WHO. THE. HELL. TOLD. HER. THAT. I. WONDER?" Akari said clearly, very CLEARLY… to all the guys present at that time, namely Bon, Hotaru AND ALSO Akira…

"W-we… d-don't know a thing… right guys?"

"I dunno, ask Akira…"

"…" Tiptoeing leavingthem

"You're not going to escape, Akira-kun… if they have to suffer, YOU. MUST. TOO!" Akari gave him a flying kick aiming right at his backbone. "Take THIS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a very 'gleeful' scream filled the air.

…

"Ah, the party had started… I wonder if everyone's alright?" Kyo puffed another donut-shaped smoke in he air and smirked. "How very enjoyable this ride's gonna be…"

-

A/N: oh, my goodness… please review! SDK in never mine… yet. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Just like That…

"Oh crap, I nearly killed them…" and he looked at Kyo, "Kyo, please forgive me…" Akari apologized.

Kyo looked very pleased though… he just puffed smoke while Yuya was eating the soup Hotaru made next to him. "Heh, they deserved it… heal them, Akari," and he did, reluctantly though. After he healed them, he dragged their bodies to their camp, single-handedly…

After 5 minutes…

"Kyo…"

"Hm? What?"

"I don't feel like going home, YET… I want to be free for a while, can you keep me safe for the time being?" she shifted a bit. Kyo just nodded.

"I, well, do you know Shinrei? The Lord of Mibu? The new Lord of Mibu?" Yuya drank the soup slowly.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, I heard… so, how's Muramasa?"

"He's fine, he's gonna be a father!"

"Oh yeah? That's good to hear… how about Mahiro?"

"She's fine, Kyoshiro too! Also, Sakuya!"

"…"

Yuya glanced at Kyo. His eyes were hidden by his bangs. She sighed. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine though… um, do you want soup too? I'll go get some for you, they're uniquely mushroom-y…" before Yuya could even stand up, Kyo pulled her wrist.

"Wait, don't go."

Yuya looked at him innocently. "What? You don't like soup? Or is it the mushroom?"

"Just, don't go…" Kyo pleaded.

"Okay… then…" and Yuya sat next to him. "Oh, and about Shinrei… he's going to get married…"

"So?"

"To a girl named Shiina Yuya…"

"Heh, funny, her name sounds just like yours…"

"I am his fiancée," she hesitantly said.

Kyo's eyes widened in shock and his eyes filled with fury. "I hate jokes," he stated. Yuya looked scared a bit…

Yuya tried to stand up again, but she was stopped by a tight hold at her wrist. "Ow!" she glared at him. "Let me go…"

"You belong to me…" Kyo gave the most wicked look that she has never seen…

'_I feel that I've heard this before…'_ feeling very dizzy, she fell down. Kyo let go of her wrist and examined her.

"_You belong to me…" a voice once said. I do not remember who said it but my instincts tell me it was Kyo. But why he told me that was unknown…_

…

"Kyo, what happened to her?" Akari had his hands on his hips questioningly. Kyo looked at him and gave him a scowl. "Sigh… you and your inept handling, I am not going to leave her with you again…"

"How can you say that? She's mine…" Kyo looked away and began to stroke his Tenro.

Akari huffed. "Since when!"

"It doesn't concern you… now do what you are supposed to do and take care of the others from doing any insignificant mischief…" Kyo scoffed.

"Oh, fine! I'm a little jealous though… oh, have you heard that the nearby lord sent out the search for his daughter? He's giving out a reward too…" Akari checked Yuya's pulses and noticed how very weak it was…

"That Lord Shiina? How very convincing…" Kyo laughed out and leaned his back to a tree.

"He said he preferred to have her before her wedding, I heard she's marrying that Mibu heir, Lord Shinrei… a handsome man, I must say…" Akari placed a wet towel on Yuya's forehead. "Oh, yes… Akira told me that Yuya-san here is the Shiina girl… should we take her home?"

Kyo winced at the thought of having Yuya marrying that girlish-looking guy. He would rather have Yuya _dead_ than do that. "Maybe it's not her, does she _look_ like _royalty_?" he emphasized.

"Well, she's wearing tattered royal clothes… she must be her…" he trailed off seeing Kyo tense up. "What?"

"Akari, _sense_ the tone…" he said slowly.

Akari was surprised. "Oh! You were serious! I'm sorry… do you not want her to go back to her family?"

Kyo smirked. "She's been in a cage for a while now… it's not that she wants to go home… right?"

"Well, okay! As long as she doesn't stir up any suspicion… I guess we _could_ baby-sit her for a while…"

"Fine by me…" Kyo was smirking now; he was planning on something to prevent her from getting caught when they visit the town.

Akari's head slanted to the right. He smiled knowingly. "I see… I'll call the others then…" and he left for a clearing.

While Yuya was still unconscious, Kyo mustered up a plan. He would have to change some things about her, like how she talks (too formal sometimes…), how she walks (too slow for a normal girl), her clothes (too heavy and too decorative…) and also her hair. He wouldn't have to cut it but he would have to tie it up into a ponytail so all her charisma will be gone with it.

Akari was soon back with the rest of the Shiseiten who were quite fit despite the recent encounter with Akari's beating. "What do you want, Kyo?" Akira asked.

Kyo turned to look at them and flashed a small grin. "Do you guys like makeovers?"

Akari's hand shot up. "I do! I do!"

"THAT, we know…" Bon said as he calmed down Akari's excitement. Akari shot a glare and threatened to tell his dark secrets. Bon squirmed a bit and ran behind Hotaru.

"Okay, what is it?" Akira asked again.

"We are going to give her a makeover after she's awaken, I want all of you to go to town and buy all the things I need, here's the list…" Kyo gave each of them a small cloth that has all the things he needed written on them.

"A kimono, short length?" Bon asked Kyo. He nodded. "This is hard…"

"Uh… a book? What for?" Akira asked. Kyo glared. "O-okay then…"

"A simple looking…?" Hotaru murmured. "A simple what?"

"A simple looking _geta_!" Akira told him after he peered at Hotaru's list.

"Oh… what's that?" Hotaru asked again. Akira slapped his forehead and had to control himself from choking Hotaru.

"Akira, you help him…" Kyo ordered.

"And for me… uh… um… a ribbon? As simple as that!" Akari complained.

"Hey, you've done enough to help her… _I_ have to teach _her_ how to talk…" Kyo stated. Every one of them sighed deeply.

…

_Bon's shopping_…

"Uh… oji-san, um… which of these do you recommend?" Bon asked quietly.

"Oh, the pink one suits you a lot!" the man barked.

"Eh?" Bon's face was blank.

_Akira's shopping_…

"Uh, Kyo-san didn't tell me what book he wanted…" Akira brought his thumb and his index finger to his chin. "What should I buy?"

"Uh, mister, stop reading the books!" the shopkeeper directed at Hotaru who was reading a book entitled 'Wars and Willows'.

Hotaru looked at her and blatantly said, "If I don't read it, how do I know how it'll end?"

"Oh brother…" Akira slapped his forehead again, mentally confirming to never take Hotaru shopping ever again…

_Hotaru's shopping_…

"A simple looking _geta_… what is not simple?" Hotaru asked the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper blinked.

"Wha-?"

"He meant, 'give me the simplest _geta_ you have'," Akira told him.

"Oh, why not the silk strap ones?" he showed them a pair which was beautifully decorated.

"That's not simple, right?" Hotaru asked. The shopkeeper shook his head. "Then, no thanks."

Akira blew off and shouted, "GAWDDAMMIT! JUST GIVE HIM THE SIMPLEST ONE, PLEASE!"

(Silence)

"Akira, you are embarrassing yourself with all that shouting…" Hotaru told him.

_Akari's shopping_…

"Ribbon, ribbon, in front of me, tell me which of you is the prettiest of all?" Akari sang loudly.

(Silence)

"Um, miss… you should buy this, it goes with your beautiful hair…" the shopkeeper flashed a warm smile.

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for my acquaintance, I would want to buy that for myself but I hadn't any extra money with me… I'm quite sorry…" Akari said so ladylike-ly.

"Oh, then it's on the house, in return, tell me your name… my name is Tokichiro," he told him. Akari's eyes widened.

"M-my name is Aka-"

"Oy, Tokichiro-kun! Hurry up, we've finished shopping!" came Bon's voice from behind.

Tokichiro looked up to Bon, "Yes?"

"Not you, HIM! Oy, Akari! Hurry up!" Bon chirped again.

"You're Tokichiro? Wait… you're a guy!" Tokichiro pointed an accusing finger at Akari.

"No… and I've told you _my_ name, give me the ribbon. _NOW_." And Tokichiro gave it to him after the glare. "And I'll buy that too!" and he bought the white one for Yuya.

"T-thank you v-very much…" Tokichiro bowed his head.

Akari smiled and said in a singsong voice, "Nice doing business with you, see you!"

-

A/N: Yeah! I need to work on chapter 5! Um, to answer your question, yes, I'm from Brunei! Still young, loves reading (comics mostly and complicated novels), drawing (look for MiharuFroggy under fanarts at Mediaminer to look at my drawings), writing, acting and just being plain weird. I'm optimistic and pessimistic (both? I AM weird!). I've asked people to guess my age… guess it, new chapter (or story… hehe!). R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Bath of A Lifetime

"Kimono, check!"

"Book, check."

"_Geta_… check…"

"Ribbon, absolutely check!" Akari squealed in delight.

Kyo nodded and took all the things. He placed them on a big rock. "Alright then, wake up that _princess_…"

Akari gently shook Yuya's body. "Yuya honey, wake up…" Akari whispered. Yuya's body moved slightly. Jade eyes opened to see bright purple.

"Argh!" Yuya screamed and backed away. She hit a tree behind her and fainted again. Kyo and the others sighed.

_After minutes of trying_…

"Wake up, woman…" Kyo kicked Yuya lightly. Yuya moaned. "Just wake up and don't waste precious time…"

Again, jade eyes opened lazily. She sat up and stretched her petite body. "Good…" Yuya stopped and scanned her surroundings. "Good…" she started and finished with "… morning."

"Good evening, Yuya-san," Akira greeted. Yuya blushed and hid her face behind her long sleeves. "It's okay…" Akira pleasantly said.

"Um, good evening to you to too… ah, actually, I really wanna rinse my body that is now covered in filth with water… can any of you tell and escort me to the nearest bathing area?" Yuya politely said.

"Woman, stop there. Can you count the number of words you used in that one sentence?" Kyo inquired. Yuya nodded and began to count it, as politely as she can.

"Um, thirty-six words if I'm not mistaken. Why?"

"You wanna know why? That sentence can be as simple as… 'I wanna have a bath, where can I do so?' or 'Tell me where I can bathe myself'." Kyo paced in front of her. "Get my point?"

Yuya took a second or two to process his words. "Well, not quite, Kyo. Elaborate further, please."

"Woman, you talk… too… what can I say? TOO LONG! You even say irrelevant words to lengthen your point! What did your gawddamn father teach you?" Kyo pointed out.

Yuya gulped. "Well, actually… to explain the answer to your question… I-" Yuya stopped when she saw Kyo glare at her. "The point is that we are taught to talk as politely as we could! You should know this fact!"

Kyo stopped her from _elaborating_ that both of them actually knew each other. "Alright, that's the problem. We're going to town in a couple of days. I have to teach YOU how to talk less formally and also, we're gonna have a lil' makeover. Akari, bring her to that lake."

Akari nodded and she grabbed hold of Yuya's elbow and led her to the lake, which was not that far from their campsite. Yuya wasn't so happy about the lake. "Here, you can bathe as long as you want…" Akari folded his arms.

Yuya looked at him, eyebrows creased. "I object this lake. It's too cold looking and is the water not dirty?" Yuya let her toe touch the surface of the water. "It really IS cold!" Yuya emphasized. "And also, Akari-san… people are not supposed to bathe for a long time no matter how dirty one is… it's disrespectful because-"

Akari glared at her and stopped her there. "Yuya-san, Kyo won't be that happy to know that you're complaining… just do what you came here for or I'm gonna call for Kyo…" Akari threatened her.

"A man watching a woman that he is not allowed to touch by law bathing is illegal," Yuya lectured.

_Somewhere_…

"Hear that, Bon? Let's leave before Kyo is mad at us… why didn't you just bring Hotaru along!" Akira was actually closing his eyes, SHUT. Bon hit his head. "WHAT'S THAT FOR- Oof!"

"Quiet! They'll hear us!" Bon covered Akira's mouth. Akira was resisting strongly.

"Well, _I_ already did…" a voice said.

Both the Shiseiten had shivers. Both of them turned to the person whose voice belonged to. Both of them gaped open their mouths and was pale (Reference: Look at any shock scene involving these men; Akira, Shinrei and Benitora). "K-Kyo…"

"ARGH!"

_Back to the two_…

"Therefore, by the law made… men are not allowed to peek, touch or even 'do' women they are not married with." Yuya ended with a proud look in her eyes.

Akari yawned. "Did you hear something just now?"

Yuya shook her head. "No, I was too busy explaining…"

"It sounded like a few monkeys…" Akari smirked inwardly. "Yuya-san, go have a bath now before the peeping-toms get to you…"

Yuya shrieked inaudibly. "Peeping-toms! Who? Oh, who would be a peeping-tom? Who would go so low to peep at an innocent bathing woman!" Yuya said dramatically.

Akari was pissed. She grabbed Yuya by the collar and threw her none-too-gently into the lake. Yuya emerged, pale as a ghost.

"AKARI-SAN! YOU ARE SO CRUEL!" Yuya shouted.

"Just get on with it, please!"

"What about my clothes!"

"Kyo bought you one, now hurry up!"

Yuya submerged and re-emerged. "Oh, swimming in damp clothing will sink me and kill me… may the Kami bless me and my family…"

-

A/N: hehe… here's chapter 5! Just keep on reading. Yuya's OOC right now, just wit till she learns potty language! Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Metamorphosis… maybe?

"THIS IS SO SHORT! NO, NO, NO! I WON'T SUCCUMB AND WEAR THIS! NO, NEVER, NEIN!" Yuya shivered in her damp clothing. Her teeth chattering like a wood-pecker.

Kyo's vein popped out. "Why won't you wear it, damn princess!"

"Don't you use that evil word! One, it's short! Two, it's ugly… look, pink? Neon pink! Three, it's too not me!" Yuya huffed, her chin defying Kyo.

Kyo's hands rested on the hilt of his Muramasa, readying to slash her. _'Even though I like you… I can kill you with these hands…'_ he thought to himself.

"What are you gonna do, Kyo?" Bon watched as Kyo approached Yuya with a menacing look. "Kyo, don't-"

"Avert your eyes…" Kyo muttered before he slashed Yuya…

…'s clothes…

"AHHHHHH!" Yuya scrambled to cover herself. "PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Serves you right… wear that kimono, _now_."

Yuya's eyes welled up but she bit her lip to stop form crying. "S- shit… you…" she muttered half-heartedly.

Kyo smirked. "Good girl…"

"Hey, Akari, what's that?" Hotaru pointed to Yuya's chest.

A lump appeared on his head.

"You still haven't answered me… what's tha-"

Another lump joined the one before.

"Pervo…" Akira mumbled, his face red.

"What?" Hotaru blankly said.

Bon sighed and came to his aid. He whispered something to his ear. "Those are what you call the miracle mounds of woman… in other words… what attracts men to women… in other words…" he lowered his voice a little more.

Hotaru's face was still blank but a splotch of red appeared on his cheeks. And then… after a whole 5 minutes… he fainted.

Akari flying-kicked Bon in the ribs. "What the hell did you do, pervo!"

"Hotaru, Hotaru! Talk to me!" Akira said dramatically, shaking his companion vigorously. Getting no reaction, he shoved him away, uncaring.

"Can anyone get me… the kimono?" Yuya shyly asked. Her hand was trying to reach it, but she was also trying to keep her modesty.

Akira volunteered to do so. He reached it out to her. "Here you go… you can change clothes near the lake. We'll keep watch here."

Yuya smiled. "Thank you Akira-san…" she bowed and then got up from her seating to change her clothes.

_At the lake…_

"Burr… it's so cold…" Yuya placed the kimono on a big rock. She generated some warmth by rubbing her arms. "I need to change into this horrible kimono…" she winced looking at it. "Ugh… if lady Okuni would see me in this… _rag_… she would so laugh at me…"

Yuya undid her still barely-made-it obi. "How could he slash me like that? Does he want to kill me!" she gritted her teeth. "And he made me say that word…"

"So?"

Yuya turned around to see Kyo smoking his pipe, a smug face on him. "C'mon, lemme see all of you…"

Yuya's eyes were as red as him. "Y-you…" She grabbed the big rock and pulled it from the ground. She turned to Kyo and readied to throw it at him. "Hiahh!" She threw it full force, along with the painfully pink kimono Bon bought.

Kyo's Muramasa was out in a flash. Blade cutting both the rock and kimono. The rock passed Kyo's head but the innocent ugly kimono fluttered in the air, falling on his head. "What the hell…?"

Yuya covered her mouth. "O.o…"

"Did I just cut… the kimono that you're supposed to wear?"

Yuya nodded and turned to run when she saw Kyo's deadly eyes. "No!" She run as fast as she could from the living demon who's katana was out, slashing everything in his path.

"Not so fast!"

…

"You reckon they're having fun?" Bon asked Akari who was still wrestling him. "And ouch… let me go…"

"I don't know… what do you think?"

"Did you hear something?" Akira started, still trying to wake Hotaru up.

"No" Both of them said in unison.

…

"Ahh!" Yuya fell on the ground after being tackled by Kyo. Kyo pinned her on the ground. "Get off me!"

Kyo shushed her mouth with his hand. "Shh… I'm thinking of something to replace your kimono…"

"Mmffhh!" she mumbled.

"Ah… Akari's kimono…" Kyo smirked at Yuya's surprised expression. "What?" Kyo looked down at where his right hand was…

"AH!" Yuya punched Kyo's jaw with such bear like force that Kyo stumbled and his backhit a nearby tree.

"Ow…" he touched his bruised head. "You hurt me? YOU?"

Yuya looked scared. "Sorry... Kyo... i..." she was stopped by Kyo's hand. He grabbed her right breast. "What the-"

"Oh... i love this... and i want to..." Kyo was stopped by her hand. "What?"

"Let go... i'm a princess... Kyo."

Kyo released her and sighed. "Are you really a virgin?"

Yuya slapped him. "Don't ask me that!" she embraced herself to avoid Kyo's advances. "Plus... i'm gonna get married."

Kyo glared at her. He closed his eyes and he grabbed her chin, with force. "Kiss me."

Yuya shook her head. "No... Kyo... i... oof-" and their lips meet with enough force that Yuya fell back on the ground. Kyo held her close. "...!"

Kyo ended the kiss. "Why? should i just kill him? Kill Shinrei?" he said with seriousness.

Yuya shook her head. "No, please, no blood!"

Kyo got off of her and smirked. "Your lips and everything on you is MINE. i'd kill you before i'd let anybody touch you and give you the pleasure that should be given by me..."

Yuya was shocked. She was sweating. "Kyo..."

"I'll leave you for now... we'll resume this matter tonight."

-

A/N: i'm gonna revise this chapter. Sorry it sucked, have no mood. in a rush, actually. R&R, it's my bday.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope my style of writing in LP doesn't change that much since this is an OLD fic… with my old writing mostly in the other chapters… I hope it's still readable. I had fun updating though… doesn't use all my head… Shakespeare's got himself in my head today… ahaha… blame E.Lit! Oh yeah, you may think I'm in my writing frenzy but I'm not, sadly. Anyways… I updated this right after Voice! I must be crazy…

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter 6.5 – Metamorphosis… again?

-

"What the hell are you doing with those leaves? You look ancient…" Kyo couldn't believe at what he's staring at. Yuya was covering herself with LOTS of leaves…

"It's all because of you…" Yuya blushed when one by one, the leaves started falling.

Kyo played around with his hair and tsk-ed. "Alright, let's start stealing the kimono…" he then started leaving the place but Yuya stopped him FAST.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yuya pulled his wrist. "I don't' want to do that to Akari-san! I mean… what will he wear! What about her breasts?"

Kyo glanced at her and barked a laugh. "Breasts? Look, he doesn't have them… not even one. The bulgy things you see are buns."

Yuya was shocked.

"C'mon, let's get that clothing before you freeze."

…

Kyo and Yuya approached the camp although Yuya stayed FAR behind. They could see that the men had been in a fight again since… one of them is nearly dead. Kyo rolled his eyes and approached the men who were still awake. Oh yeah, Akari's asleep.

Kyo kicked Bon who was covered in bandages. This action awakened the nearly asleep Akira and the Hotaru who fainted.

"Hey, wake up."

Bon got up and tried to stretch but in the end, he was answered with a sprained back. Akira yawned (A/N: I'm yawning too…) but he controlled his mouth to avoid Kyo's glare. Hotaru tossed and turned before he jumped awake and on his feet. "What is it?"

Kyo took out Yuya's shredded kimono. "Get me… Akari's kimono."

Bon's eye widened. Akira was surprised. Hotaru was… unaffected. "What have you done with her!" Akira whispered.

"I accidentally slashed her kimono."

"AND?"

"Shut up and do it before Akari wakes up."

Akira nodded and gulped. Bon shook his head. Hotaru was forced to nod by Akira. "Hotaru, since Akari trusts you the most… get her kimono…"

"How?"

"Just strip her…" Akira said slowly.

"He'll die…" Bon butted.

"Oh, just take it as a favor for Kyo…"

A Muramasa answered that. It was ready to slice Akira into strips of fried cuttlefish… or just fish. Akira shook his head. "Um, a favor for Yuya-san…" he corrected.

"Just… ready with a hole or something…" Bon said. "It could be very bloody… knowing how Akari is when he's awake or asleep…"

Hotaru just blinked and readied himself with his katana. He marched towards Akari's immobile body. He prayed silently that she was having a nice dream of making love with a man so it wouldn't be weird to have his clothes off of him…

He silently crept next to the sleeping shaman's pallet. He looked at his expression. Ah, a face of a devil scheming 'what-to-do-next-with-Akira-the-baby'…isn't that charming? Hotaru slowly relieved him off the pallet. He then slowly undid the ties of Akari's obi. It was _amazingly_ tight! He struggled with it.

"Oy, cut it!" Akira suggested. Kyo hit his head. "What's wrong?"

Kyo hissed at him. "That woman needs it uncut!"

"Okay… force it loose! It's either NOW or NEVER!" Akira whispered. Hotaru shrugged, indicating he's confused. "Damn it!"

Akira softly marched towards Hotaru and Akari. He slowly sat himself down and pushed Hotaru away. "Let me do it!"

Akira then managed himself to untie the tight knot. He slowly unfolded the obi from Akari's heavy body. After that was done, he relieved him off of his kimono. He grimaced seeing the black undergarment he was using… to secure his 'breasts' in place. He flashed a thumbs-up at the others. He passed the kimono to Hotaru who quickly dashed to Kyo.

Akira sighed with relief. "I'm safe…"

"AKIRA! HURRY! THE DEVIL'S—" Bon yelled out before…

"My darling Kyo… kiss me…" Akari's arms reached out to engulf Akira's being in a tight embrace of death. Akari then leaned over to…

Akira's face paled just right before… "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akari landed the death-kiss on him… and Akira's life quickly ended, period.

…

"Wow! This is nice! It's far more comfortable then I expected it to be!" Yuya danced around in her 'new borrowed robes'… he quickly turned to Kyo to thank him.

"Thank you!"

Kyo shrugged. "It's no big deal… now; the hard part awaits you…" Kyo lead her to the lake to teach her a few things…

_Meanwhile_…

"Akira… please explain to me what you are doing down there… with a shovel…" Bon questioned as he drank water from his bamboo flagon.

Akira looked up to him; he was wearing a blindfold though. He bit his lips before continuing his digging. "I'm digging a hole for myself…"

"For what reason?" Hotaru inquired as he tried to keep Akari away from killing the imaginary 'bandits-who-stole-her-kimono-and-then-gave-it-to-Yuya-in-exchange-for-hers'.

"I think… I shouldn't live anymore as my life has ended on that faithful night… of…" he gulped down his pride and dignity before continuing. "…of… being kissed… on the lips… by…"

"THE DEVIL THAT HAS ALREADY OWNED EVERYTHING I HAVE EXCEPT FOR MY VIRGINITY WHICH I HOPE WON'T BE TAKEN BY HIM TOO!" he dug the hole faster. "I must make haste before he manages to… take my worth as a man… and a warrior."

"There are a lot of gay warriors you know… it's getting quite popular nowadays…" Bon told him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of… at least it's not some random drunk…"

Akira tried to glare at him but the blindfold kept his eyes intact so it wouldn't pop out to emphasize his anger. "You… keep… that… word… away… from… me… I AM NOT GAY!"

"I didn't say you were… well, are you?"

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Akira shouted. He increased his speed to dig a hole fit for all his pride of a man left. "My first kiss…" he mumbled to himself.

"Why don't you blind yourself? It'll keep the memory in you… well, just blind yourself… keep that blindfold for a while… and be blind. Heard it makes you more aware of things… I think you need to do so…" Akari voiced. He chuckled. "How could you lose it to a guy? How unaware were you?"

'_Gods… if only he knew he's it…'_ Akira's conscience said.

_At the lake…_

"So… all I have to do is… talk randomly?" Yuya asked as she sat uncomfortably on the rock. Kyo nodded. "Hm… alright then…"

She drew in breath. "Kyo, you're an insensitive man who doesn't keep his words very much. You regret doing so after you've said them. I pity your lack of stand on a thing. I wish you good actually but I think I'm asking too much of that. What I need from you is a straight sense of logic and no playing around with my privacy as to what… for example, my virginity… it is not for you to know… or to play around with but, to be on the safe side, I'm a virgin and am proud of it as a princess… and… uh… ah, yes! Your long hair… is beautiful yet I feel that it'll get in your way when you smear blood all over the innocent ground on where your enemies lay… and then…" Yuya stopped to take another deep breath but Kyo stopped her. "What's wrong?"

Kyo was hyperventilating. His aura was heavy and he was having trouble with breathing. "…S-stop… before all my b-breath… dies off…" he managed through a ragged breath.

"What?"

"Your… long… talk… with painfully… monotonous tone… took all my… breath away…" he still struggled to take a deep breath. "Give me your breath!"

He pulled her to him and forced her to kiss him and urged her to perform mouth-to-mouth ventilation. Yuya struggled very much too.

He pulled away after she gave him her breath. He was still struggling though. "…"

Yuya blushed greatly even though it wasn't the first time their lips have met. But this was for another whole reason. She was indirectly saving him. "I'm… sorry…"

"For what reason? That… _thing_?" Kyo managed to control himself and his breathing. "It's not like I'm dead… am I?"

"But still…" Yuya stopped. "Yeah, it wasn't my fault to begin with… it was all yours!"

Now, Kyo stared at her, dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Argh! Just shut up! I don't wanna talk with you! Unless you admit your fault. See you!" Yuya took her leave with an intense glare. She swayed her fine hips roughly.

"Now… what did I do?" Kyo thought out loud.

-

A/N: WOOT! Look at that! An update! Not so long though… sorry! I wasn't sure myself since I've left this hanging for a LONG time… hm…my thoughts on this… a LONG gap indeed! Yet it was fun to have myself reading the other chapters first before updating… it took only a reading at **Flowers and Willows** to get me on my LP mood! Thanks **Eternity**! Anyways… I found myself… well, unconsciously torturing Akira! I don't know why! I don't hate him yet… I feel so relaxed to torture him… if you get what I mean. I don't need to strain myself to type him being… well degraded in a way… sorry to all Akira fans who are reading my fics! I'll repent my sins by updating fast even though my holidays are over! I SERIOUSLY don't understand this chapter as it jumps from one thing to another but I do like that bit of… yaoi-ish writing if you can call it that… poor Akira… (bows) sorry! Oh yeah, I myself don't get what Yuya's saying because it's random! Akira's overdramatic too… again; OOCs are still on rage in LP! I'm not promising anything in the future so… just keep R&R to keep me going! (Jumps away)

(wiping off sweat) that was long! My shoulders hurt! I expect a lot of reviews to keep me up on this or I'll forget again… your call, people!


End file.
